New Love
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Olivia / Melinda . Olivia is tired of relationships not working out but what will happen with Melinda? How will this new case bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walks into the police station where she works, she walks over to her desk and slaps down the folder in her hand. She looks around and sees police officers, some dressed in uniform and some not. She didn't see her partner, Detective Nick Amaro at first, than she sighs and takes off her brown coat and she sits down and opens the folder up, gets a pencil and starts filling out the last of yesterday's arrest reports when Nick shows up, holding two cups of coffee. He puts down one for her, and she looks up and says. "Thanks". He looks at her and she blows the coffee then takes a sip then he asks. "Date didn't go so good?" She looks at him sharply, then gives out a exaggerated sigh, then he says under his breath. "Okay". He takes a sip of his coffee then he sits down in his office chair then he says. "You might as well tell me about it now Olivia, because you know I'll get it out of you sooner or later".

She sighs and sits back in her chair while still fidgeting with the pencil then she says. "At first, it was great. I picked her up at her house, we went to a great restaurant, '_Mi Amori'_, you know that place?" Nick nods his head and Olivia goes on. "We got there, ordered and were having great, pleasant conversation, a really great time getting to know each other than..." . She moves up closer than she says in a low voice, "One of the rape victims from one of my cases from a few years came over and...". Nick signals for her to stoop and he asks. "She didn't know you were a cop?" Olivia nods her head then says. "Oh, she knew, but she didn't know what _kind_ of cop I was, I gave her the impression that I was something like a traffic cop...meter maid or something like that. Anyway, the victim comes over and she goes on about what a good job I did and explains to my date, how I helped her from that sadistic husband that raped her with a branding iron so after that, the rest of the evening went downhill". Nick takes another sip and asks her. "How's that?" Olivia does another sigh then says. "After that, she just got a little _too_ interested in what I do, what kind of cases do I get?...how sadistic do they actually get? Nick, she practically asked me to describe the worst of the worst rape cases to her". Nick whistles then says. "I think you dodged a bullet , Liv". Olivia throws down the pencil then says. "Yeah...I'm telling you, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm cut out for a relationship...something _always_ happens to put a bump in the road just when I think things might work out" . Nick takes another sip then puts down the coffee, then notices Doctor Melinda Warner passing on her way to the mourge, and he notices the pleasant smile she gives Olivia and how she puts a tender ring on saying "Good morning". Olivia looks at her and smiles then she looks at Nick then says.

"Let's just finish our coffee and get some paperwork don before Cragen comes in here with some case" He nods his head then says. "No argument here". He pics up a pencil and he gets a folder from a pile at the side corner of his desk and they do get some work done as the other police officers in the place work. They see prostitutes come in, beat up gang members still arguing with officers but none of it fazed Olivia and Nick. Then as predicted, Cragen comes in and throws down a folder then says, "We have a case to start the day on." Olivia looks up at him and asks. "Where is it?" Cragen points his thumb behind him then says. "Uptown, going into the business district". Olivia and Nick stand up and put on their jackets then Olivia asks. "Hooker?" Cragen shakes his head 'no' then says. "From what I heard, it looks like the victim was going into one of the office buildings on 4th street" Olivia then says. "Let's go". Nick picks up his empty coffee cup and throws it in the garbage.

Twenty minutes later, Nick and Olivia come upon a scene with an ambulance, officers roping off a scene and they see a victim on the ground with a white sheet pulled over her and an officer comes up to them with his hand out for them to shake and Nick says. "Hey Tony, what can you tell us?" Tony shakes Nick's hand then Olivia's, before giving his report. "Well, the victim was found a half hour ago and it looks like from the bruises and contusions on her, that she was blitzes attacked then he bound her hands behind her back with this..." . He holds up a rubber tie down and Olivia gives a sigh then says. "I've seen that before". Nick goes over to the body , pulls back the sheet enough, to see the woman had tight blond curls and a huge bloody gash on the left of her head and he says. "Looks like a plain out-and-out rape." Tony looks at Nick then Olivia, then he says. "It would be...except for one thing". Olivia looks at him and asks, "What? Was she robbed?" The officer goes over to the body, pulls back the sheet all the way to her leg and Olivia's eyes pop out and Nick just grunts in disgust and Olivia says. "Just when I thought I saw it all".

**Much thanks to my editor Alisa 123, she does so much to help me! But now I am asking for my readers help! I don't have a title for this story so I can use some ideas and if you have a story, I will read and review it and urge others to do it!**

**Sand n' Sable.**


	2. Chapter 2 Olivia's Questions

Olivia and Nick stood in the morgue next to the body and Melinda walks over, and Olivia asks her. "What can you tell us?" Melinda walks to where the head is, then she points with her pointer finger to the cleaned up contusion and says. "Well, I haven't finished my autopsy, but it is pretty obvious that what may have killed her was a blow to the head, it was sharp, quick and deep". Nick looks up at her and asks. "How do you know it was quick?" Melinda shifts her feet then says. "Well, from the depth of the wound, it had to be quick and with the impressions it left on the skin, you can tell it was a sharp weapon". Olivia then asks her own question. "Can you tell what kind of weapon it was?" Melinda shakes her head and says. "I'll have to do some more testing, then I can let you know" Olivia then asks another question, "Were you able to tell if she was raped?" Melinda shakes her head 'no' then says. "The tests came back as inconclusive, but I can run them again if you want" Olivia and Nick both nod their heads and Melinda's eyes meet Olivia's. No words are spoken for a few minutes, just smiles speak the conversation then Nick rolls his eyes and releases an audible sigh. This breaks the silent conversation between the two women, and Olivia asks. "What can you tell us, about the other?"

Melinda walks over to the right and down a foot from them, and holds up the sheet that covers the body to show them a huge almond-shaped hole cut out of her leg, the skin is cut cleanly from the leg and Olivia scrunched up her nose, as Melinda says. "It was a clean-cut, but you can tell it wasn't done by an expert" Nick asks her, "A cut that big, it had to go through some major arteries, right?" Melinda nods her head then says, "Yes, if the blow to the head didn't kill her, then she would have died from the blood loss...like I said before, once I do finish...I'll let you know". With that, Olivia smiles and says. "Thank you Mel...we'll be at our desks, when you have something". Melinda smiles at her in return , and heads for her office. As Nick and Olivia leave the morgue, he asks her.

"Why don't you say something to her?" Olivia turns to Nick and asks, "Who? Melinda?" Nick rolls his eyes again and he snorts then says. "No, the victim inside...of coarse Mel!" Olivia gives a sarcastic smile then says. "I don't even know if she's gay, she's never let on anything about her sex life". Nick points to the mourge then says. "From what I saw in there, I don't have any doubts." Olivia starts to say something, when an uniformed cop comes to the end of the hall and says. "Detective Amaro, there's a phone call for you". Nick looks at Olivia then says. "We'll talk about this later". Nick leaves and Olivia looks at the mourge door, after a few seconds, she starts to turn and leave when she looks up and sees a tall, beautiful African-American with caramel colored skin comes to her and she asks in an amazing voice that's laced with silk, "Excuse me, is this the way to Doctor Melinda Warner's office?" Olivia nods her head and the woman goes down to the door and Olivia starts thinking. _'That is Sandra Sugar! New York's top supermodel and a KNOWN lesbian...could it be?'_

Olivia goes down to the door and she puts her hand on the knob and she thinks. _'I shouldn't do this'_. Her heart races but she carefully opens the door , sees the victim still under the sheet and she looks around, doesn't see anybody so she steps further in and when she looks to the left and sees Sandra and Melinda in her office through the window. Melinda and Sandra are talking then a few minutes later, Sandra gives Mel a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she turns to leave, Olivia looks around and sees a small divider that Melinda has between the tables that the bodies lie on and she hides behind it. She watches Sandra leave then she stands up, tries to compose herself before she walks to Melinda's office, takes a deep breath, then knocks and Melinda says. "Come in". Olivia opens the door and she goes in, Melinda looks up at her in surprise and asks. "Olivia? Is something wrong?" Olivia thinks quickly, then says. "Oh, I just came to see if you have anything for us" . Melinda looks at her then says. "Olivia, you just left, I haven't had time to do anything". Olivia slowly nods her head and turns to leave, but stops and asks. "Was that Sandra Sugar that just left?" Melinda looks at her then says. "Yes, she's my former girlfriend, she came to say goodbye". Olivia slowly nods her head then Melinda asks. "You didn't know?" Oliva tells her "No".

Melinda tilts her head as she looks at Olivia , and says. "Now, you do". Olivia nods her head then turns and leaves. Once outside the door, she leans against the wall and says to herself. "Good going there Olivia...you couldn't have acted any more like a teenager could you?" After a moment, she heads back to her desk.

On another side of town, an unknown person wearing black clothes, sits at a desk and he scrolls through pictures of different people and the person says in a very low tone. "Enie, miney, miney, moe. Who should I pick next?"

**A/N-THIS IS FROM MYSELF AND MY EDITOR-THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, BUT THERE WAS ONE REVIEW FROM 'GUEST'...IF YOU CAN'T BE NICE...THEN DON'T BOTHER...AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT. Thanks, Alisa 123 and Sand n' Sable.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wondering thoughts

**A/N-I promised a reviewer that I would use "Shattered" and "Presumed guilty" that showed Melinda/Olivia moments, I hope I did fine. Please leave your reviews .**

Olivia went to her desk and sat down, she sighed and looked around the room then she got a pencil from the pencil holder and she picked up a paper from her desk, she tried to put her mind on work but it wasn't working; her mind kept wondering to thoughts of Melinda. She thought about Melinda's chocolate Carmel skin, how smooth it felt to touch, she wondered...about the rest of her, how it would feel to run her hands through her hair, kiss her lips, but it wasn't just physical that Olivia wanted, she wanted to get to know Melinda...she wanted to know what she liked; what she did when she was away from the office, her tastes in food and clothes outside of those medical clothes she's used to seeing her in.

She tried to fill out the form a bit more but she gave up. She thought back to the first time she realized she was starting to have feelings for Melinda.

It was that day that Sophie, in insane grief over her son, came into Melinda's morgue, held Olivia, her former partner, Elliot, the father of the dead boy and Melinda at gunpoint. Something happened , she heard a shot rang out and when she looked up, she sat that Melinda was shot with blood flowing out of her like a crimson waterfall. It all seemed so surreal , she didn't know what to do and she even told Melinda her fears than Melinda just said with an easy calmness, _'Then get ready to watch me die.'_ Then Olivia knew if she didn't start doing what she could, those would be the last words her friend would every say. So she did and they finally convinced Sophie to let them take Melinda to the hospital and receive medical help.

Melinda and Olivia seemed to develop a closer friendship and working relationship but still...Olivia never knew...that's how private Melinda was. Then a few years after the shooting incident, they were at the station, talking and laughing like two old friends do, Olivia was trying to get a feel on Melinda, but she must have been involved with that Sondra Sugar, the supermodel. Melinda asked her where she was going on vacation, she told her the Bahamas but she only laughed it off when she asked if she was going with somebody, she wasn't going to tell Melinda that she was going to one of the warmest and greatest places on Earth...by herself. It hurt her heart so bad that when she was on the plane, she became so sad...she tried to keep her crying to a low sound but one of the fellow passengers,Jay Malone had to comfort her. The only thing that made her laugh was when the stewardess assumed that she and Jay were a couple...Olivia explained through spasms of laughter that she was a lesbian and Jay was gay.

Was things turning for the better in her life? Would...? Olivia stopped that thought because it was almost to painful to hope for.

Just then Olivia was shaken out of her thoughts by Captain Cragen, he had his hand on her shoulder shaking her and he was saying, "Liv? Liv?"

Olivia shakes her head then looked up and asked, "Yes, Captain?"

Cragen puts down a folder on her desk then he said, "We got a call, we have another victim."

Olivia groans and puts her head in her hand then asks, "Where?"

"Central park." Captain Cragen tells her.

"Central? Isn't that a bit out of his way?" she asks.

Cragen nods his head then says to her, "I don't think is about staying in his safety zone."

Olivia nods her head then gets up and puts on her jacket and starts to leave then Cragen asks her, "Where's Nick?"

Olivia looks at her partner's desk then said, "He got a phone call he needed to answer and before I sat down, I got a note saying he needed to go home. Something may have happened with his wife, they are not getting along."

Cragen thought of Nick's 'new' son then he said, "I'm not unsympathitic on this but get hold of Nick, this is his case to work with you also."

Olivia nods her head then gets out her cell phone and dials Nick and picks up the folder on her desk and heads out the door.

**Meanwhile back at the M.E.'s office:**

As Melinda began setting up to finish the autopsy for the case that Nick and Olivia were working on, she found herself thinking about the conversation she and the pretty detective had, _'Wonder why Olivia had the reaction she did, when she learned I had seen the model?...I've never seen her with that look before...it was almost, as if she was really seeing me for the first time...it wasn't...it was almost...surprise...and jealously? But that can't be right...why would she be jealous? it just doesn't make sense?'_ She shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind, and picked up the clipboard with the notes from the earlier examination. As she looked over her notes, Melinda once again fell into thought. _'Now that I think about it, Olivia did seem to be in her own little world...as I gave them my preliminary report on the two bodies...and then, there is that 'silent' conversation we seemed to have, until Nick broke the spell .'_ She picked up an instrument to start cutting into the body but it slipped out of her hand and on the floor making a loud metallic clang, she realized she wasn't holding it tightly enough and she let out a explicit term.

**A/N-I just wanted to give my thanks to my editor, Alisa123, she wrote the last scene for me with Melinda with my little last-minute change. She and I like to do extensive research for scenes but she and I just couldn't for it. My apologizes for not going into detail.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	4. Chapter 4 The Question

**A/N-On the show, they never did give Melinda's daughter a name or her sister so I will. Please read and review to let me know what you think.**

Melinda slide down in her chair exhausted, she took a quick glance at the clock on her desk and saw that it said 4:45, she gave a heavy sigh then she rested her elbow on the armrest then placed her head in hand and closed her eyes, just for a minute. She was jarred from her light doze, by the ringing of her cellphone. She looked at the ID and smiled as she hit 'Accept', then she said, "Hello baby girl."

The girl on the other end of the phone is wearing a blue tooth headset and she smiled and said, "Hello mom."

Melinda sat back and she asked, "How are you Sara?"

The pretty young African-American girl walked around and she said, "I'm okay."

Melinda catches the phrase, "I'm okay' then she said, "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that."

Sara rolled her eyes then said, "Really mom, I'm fine. I'm not the best student here, but I'm fine."

Melinda sat up and she asked, "Then why the phone call?"

Sara laughed like a carefree young woman that she is then said, "Can't a girl call her mom to catch up?"

Melinda laughed this time and she said, "And everything is fine, she came by and we said our goodbyes. We are both so involved in our careers."

Sara picks up a bag of Doritos chips in her room and some cheese dip then said, "And that's why you need to do something outside of that morgue everyday, you need something or somebody to love you at the end of the day." Melinda laughs then said, "I do have somebody, I have Petey."

Sara shakes her head and she said, "Mom, I mean somebody besides a Sheltie!"

Sara picked up a chip to dip in the rich, yellow dip then she takes a bite and is about to ask something else of her mother. But she isn't given the chance, because Melinda asks, "Let's talk about something else...please, Sara?"

Sara swallows then asked, "Have you heard from Aunt Jessica?" Melinda nods her head then said, "Your aunt is still working at Saks department store." Sara smiled then said, "Great! I need some more clothes!"

Melinda laughed then said, "You need some more clothes? THe girl who bought out three stores when she came in for Christmas?"

Sara laughs and goes to her bed and flops herself down then said, "I did not, besides, Jack asked me to go to a formal dinner at the Air Force base at For Meade." Melinda sits up at that then she said, "Really? If you go, say hello to General Miller for me." Sara laughed as she said, "Just what I need, my mother to be friends with the General." Melinda then tells her, "Well, we became friends when I was in the Air Force, and when I got out: we were still friends and I became the M.E. for New York and he stayed and built his career in the Force."

Melinda's beeper goes off and she looked at it then mutters, "I don't believe this." Sara asked, "What is it mom?"

Melinda then said to her daughter, "It's nothing. I'm just being called in for another case. I'll talk to you later Sara."

"Okay mom, be careful." Melinda replied, "I always am."

They hang up and Melinda gets up and gathers her things together and goes to the scene.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Melinda bends down by the body and Olivia with her partner Nick walks up to her, just as she pulls out a thernoneter out of the corpse then she looked up and she said, "You sent me a message before I even left, how am I here before you?"

Olivia looked at Nick and they both said a the same time, "Traffic."

Melinda smiled and she said, "Right."

Nick asked her, "What can you tell us Melinda?"

Melinda stood up and she told him, "Well, I had just finished the examination on the last body, the victim was raped but she didn't have sex."

Olivia and Nick looked at each other confused then Melinda tells them, "Some kind of forgien object entered the anal canal, I'm not sure what it was but it could have been the same object that was used to blitz the victim and my instincts tell me that it will be the same with this victim. And there is something else..." Olivia asked, "What?" Melinda stand back and they fully see the woman who has a circular bloody hole cut out of the front of her shoulder and Olivia and Nick look at each other than Olivia asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Nick thinks about it then said, "Somehow I don't think so, I've done ritual cases before and this doesn't have that feel."

Melinda picked up her bag than Olivia asked, "How long has she been dead?" "Not long, hour at the most."

Olivia turned to Nick and she said, "He killed this woman in less than a day, this is rage; not thought out."

Nick looks around at the bloody scene and he said, "Unless he had it already planned out."

Melinda nods her head then said, "I need to get this body back to the mourge and start working on it if he or she has that kind of timetable."

Olivia and Nick nod their heads and Olivia watches Melinda leave.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

A few hours later back at the prescient, Olivia sat at her desk and she looked around and she clicks the end of a pen over and over. Nick comes walking up to her and he got his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on and he smiled. He then asked her, "You coming Liv?"

She looked at him then said, "Nah, I think I'll stay here and finish this paperwork, I don't have much to finish." She reaches over and gets a folder from the desk, opens it and starts reading a page. Nick zips up his jacket and asked, "Sure you are not waiting on somebody?"

She blushed slightly and she said, "F**K you...see you in the morning ."

He throws back his head and laughed then said, "Yeah, right."

She puts down the folder and picked up a rubber band ball and throws it at him and yells, "Don't be late!"

Nick leaves chuckling at his partner and Olivia sat back and looked around the prescient and she sighed then she goes back to the folder and started filling it out. Fifteen minutes later as she starts to pick up the last folder on the corner of her desk, but she stops and she sighed then she said to herself, "I need some coffee." She gets up and goes to the back of the room and in a corner on a counter is a pot of coffee and she looked around the office and sees that there is only a few officers and at least two other detectives in the room and she asked, "Is this a fresh pot?"

An officer looks up and he said, "I don't think it's been touched since McHenry left hours ago but I'm sure you can handle it Benson,I have faith in you."

She rolled her eyes and turned back around and she empties the pot in the sink and she mutters to herself, "See if I help you out on your next case Morris." She makes the office a brand new pot and she pours herself a cup then she gets a small stirrer to put in then when she turned around she gets a shock of her life. She see Melinda standing next to her desk. Olivia's heart starts beating and she walks on up, trying to act casual then she said, "Hi."

Melinda smiles back and she said, "Hi...I don't usually come up here, I do out through the back but I had to bring the report from the previous victim."

She points to the manila folder she had just put on in the middle of the desk and Olivia smiles and said, "Thanks." Melinda looks around the desk and sees the folder she just put down and one last one in the corner and she asked, "You're been working?" Olivia shook her head then said, "Yes, but I just got so tired that I had to get this coffee and then go home, my eyes are seeing double." Melinda smiled and nodded her head in agreement then said, "Well, I, uh, better be going."

Olivia watched her go to the door then she had an idea and she quickly said, "Why don't I walk you to your car?"

Melinda stopped and she started to say 'no', but she thought better of it. One, because it was so dark and on a moonless night so it just made sense and secound...well, it just sounded so right to have Olivia walk her out...so Melinda nodded her head and Olivia ties her coat and she realized that she felt just like a teenager on her first date. She gets to the door and opened it and then as they walk, Olivia breathes in the cool air, and she said, "This case is keeping us busy." Olivia rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'Great Benson! You couldn't think of anything _more lame?_' Melinda smiled and she looked around at the 4 police cars and the 5 other civilian cars that she sees in front of the building and then she said, "Yeah."

Melinda's car is the last car parked on the back lot under a dimmed out light pole that the city needs to replace, and Olivia scratches her head as they walk then she asked Melinda, "Do you think Spring will ever get here?"

As if on cue, Melinda snug her coat in closer around her body to hold in the warmth and Oliva resists the urge to put her arms around her then Melinda said, "I'm beginning to wonder myself."

They then get to Melinda's car and Melinda unlocks it with her electronic key holder and opens the door and throws in her purse and briefcase and turns on the heater to warm up then steps back out, closes the door then looks at Olivia then said, "Thank you Olivia."

Olivia looked around then she smiled and said, "Anytime."

They both spend a few minutes in awkward silence than Melinda finally asks, "Olivia, what do you want to ask me?"

Olivia looked a bit shocked then steps back and she started to say, "I wasn't going to..." She stops herself then asks, "Would you like to have coffee with me in the morning?"

Melinda looks at her and blushes herself then she said, "Yeah, we can meet at _'Morning Surge'_ ...at 7:30."

Olivia smiled and said, "Good night than." "Good night."

Olivia walked off then Melinda said, "Olivia?"

Olivia turned back around and she asked, "Hum?"

Melinda then said, "I like sugar and cream in mine."

Olivia smiled and said, "So do I."

Melinda gets in her warmed up car and turned on the radio and Whitney Houston's song _'I want to dance with somebody' _ comes on and she drums her fingers to it. Olivia pumps her fist in the air and she felt the best she had in a long time.

**Editors Note-The HOLD UP on this chapter is MY fault...I don't sign off on a chapter, if I'm not happy with it...and I wasn't...and I am this time...Remember to review, but be nice. Alisa 123**


	5. Chapter 5 Morning Surge

**Editor's note: Once again, want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and asking for more...it makes BOTH Stacie and myself happy, that you are all enjoying it...till next time, Alisa 123.**

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to LegaspiWeaver. Her birthday was Monday and this is my present to her.**

Olivia got two cups of steaming hot coffee from the waitress at _Morning Surge_ and she took them to a table on the patio, she at the cups down then she sat down in the cast iron chair and she looked around at the people walking by, in a hurry to go to their jobs. She looked down at her watch and saw that it said 7:31 AM, then she sensed someone standing beside her and she looked up and saw Melinda smiling down at her. Olivia smiled back and she showed Melinda her cup. Olivia said, "Good morning." Melinda nodded her head, she undid her belt on her coat and sat down, took a sip then she sat back and said,

"I don't think it's as cold as it was yesterday morning."

Olivia took a sip of her coffee then said, "I isn't. Weatherman said fifty degrees this morning and supposed to get up into the 60's."

Melinda nodded her head and took another sup and Olivia thought, _'Great. Is all we are going to talk about is the weather? Come on Olivia! Think!'_

Just then Melinda said, "Cram and sugar, you remembered." Olivia nodded her head then says, "I'm pretty good at remembering, I haven't told Nick and _for sure_ haven't told Fin but I practically got the menu memorized at _Mon Refuge_."

Melinda's eyes shot up and she said, "THe French restaurant on 21st street?"

Olivia looks at her in amazement then asked, "You know it?" Melinda nodded her head and said, "Yes, it's one of my favorite French restaurants."

Olivia looks then said, "It's just that I'm surprised, it's not well-known unfortunately." She takes a sip of her coffee and sat back as Melinda said, "I've meant to ask , how was your vacation?" Olivia looked at her and smiled, "It was good."

Melinda takes a sip of her coffee then asked, "How was the weather?" Oliva then said, "It was perfect, far better than the weather here at Christmas."

They both give a chuckle and Olivia thought, _'I can't tell her that I spent it wanting her there.'_ She comes out of her thoughts and she said, "I think you would love it." Melinda puts down her coffee then said, "I'm sure I would." Olivia looks around and sees a man at the next table eating a donut and a thought comes to Olivia then she asked Melinda, "Would you like something to eat with that?"

Melinda nodded her head and said, "I don't eat breakfast but I could go for one of the shops donuts, I have a sweet tooth." Oliva chuckles and says, "So do I...I'll go and get us each one." With that said, she got up and headed for the counter to get their donuts. She was stopped by Melinda placing a hand on her arm, so that she could tell her what she wanted. "One of the chocolate ones please,if you can." Olivia brightens her smile and said, "I think, I saw some chocolate with chocolate glaze on left this morning ." She quickly goes to the donut counter and sees that there is only two chocolate glazed ones left and she asked a waitress for them. There's a woman next to her, who gives her a dirty look. But Olivia smiles at her, and she says in a bright voice, "Have a nice day." Olivia then makes her way back to the table where Melinda is waiting for her, they take bites of their treats and Melinda says, "Oh, my,that is so good." Olivia chews her bite, swallows then takes a sip of her coffee and said, "It's still so fresh." She licks her fingers and continues, "THey must have made them this morning before they opened." Melina nodded her head then said, "This place is the bomb." At Olivia's raised brow, Melinda laughed and said, "As my daughter would say."

Olivia laughed than asked, "How is Sara?" Melinda takes a sip of her coffee then said, "You remembered, I'm impressed." Olivia gives a low chuckle then said, "I am good at remembering, remember?" They laugh at Olivia's poor joke then Melinda said, "She's doing fine, thank you. She started college last year and she' doing good." Olivia nodded her head then takes a bite of her donut then said, "Shoot, as much as we are enjoying this, I guess we need to finish and get to the office." Melinda looks at her watch then she said, "You're right but let's enjoy this last bite." Melinda takes the last bite of he chocolate glazed donuts and she feels the last sip of coffee going down her throat. She closes her eyes and doesn't see that Olivia smiles at her enjoyment and gives herself a mental pat on the back for a successful first..._meeting_?

The girls both reach for a napkin from the orange red napkin holder and their hands touch. Olivia blushes and pulls her hand back and lets Melinda take hers but before Melinda wipes her hands, she licks the chocolate off each finger then she wipes her hands off. Olivia stands up and gets their empty cups and their napkins and goes to put them in the trash bin not far from them. Just then they heard a voice call out and said, "Stop, thief!"

Olivia looks up and sees a large, burly man with red hair and beard come running toward the crowd at _'Morning Surge'_, just then a little, blond haired teenage waitress weaves through the crowd with a fresh pot of coffee for customers. The thief doesn't blink an eye, he just pushes her down on Melinda. Her pot of coffee smashes on the floor, black coffee streams everywhere in that corner of the patio, glass flies in different directions and customers scream. Olivia runs over to Melinda and asks, "Are you okay?" Melinda nods her head then said, "I'm fine, go after him and I'll check on her."

Olivia began to race after the thief and she yells, "Stop! Police!" Melinda looks down at the girl who is now slumped on the floor and Melinda sees that her name tag says 'Sunni' and has a yellow smiley face beside her name and Melinda asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded her head and said, "I'm fine." She then starts to lift herself off the floor but she only grimaces in pain and she said, "I must have twisted my wrist." Melinda then says, "I'm a doctor, let me take a look."

Sunni slowly shows Melinda her wrist, the first thing Melinda notices is her tattoo, it is a tattoo of a butterfly outlined in dark purple and inside of a pink box with rounded sides. Melinda said, "Nice tattoo." Sunni said, "thank you." Melinda then checks her wrist and out comes a man in his late 50's, he has semi curly black hair, a thick mustache like that little man called Mario in some commercial. Melinda sees his name take that says he is the manager and his name is Raymond Garlond and he asks in a thick Italian accent.

"Momma mia, how is she?" Melinda then said, "I'm Doctor Melinda Warner, I think she should go to the hospital sir, I think she sprained her wrist."

He says a few words in Italian then he said, "I am just glad that's all it is, thank you for taking care of her, gracias."

Raymond and Sunni go inside of the café and Melinda is lost in thought on the tattoo.


End file.
